Fixing History
by Shadowwolf of Rivendell
Summary: Elrond-OFC. What to do when given a chance to fix history and make dreams come true.


**Fixing History**

By: Shadowwolf of Rivendell

Disclaimer: I own none of this; it's not for any money, just for my own amusement and to appease a plot bunny and dark mood.

Warning: Character Death.  Don't blame me.  Blame the evil plot bunny and my dark mood.  It's the bunny's fault for the mood too.  Bad bunny!

Author's Note: This takes place after the Ring has been destroyed.  Aragorn and Arwen have been married and crowned as rulers of Gondor.  The choice of Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir is finally because the elves have stayed for a while longer, but they will eventually leave.  Celebrian and Elrond had their vows annulled at her departure over the sea by the Valar. 

            It had been a year to the day that she had been dragged, bedraggled, half starved, looking and acting like some half breed Orc onto the borders of the Valley of Imladris, known to men as Rivendell.  By sheer, luck, a character she had not seen since she was a mere slip of a lass, her frantic rush of escape had carried her into said lands.  It was on that soil that her feet betrayed her to a fall and her captors caught her once more.  If not for border patrol making its yearly detailed study of the area, her fate would have gone unnoticed, unknown.  Unknown, was her fate now, not that she had taken to fleeing again, a frantic rush yet again, a seeming act of deja-vu that seemed to have been an eternity ago.  Eternity, that was an odd word, for what was a year to an elf, he mused to himself, placing a hand on his right cheek, especially for one who had seen the ages come and go, the rise and fall of the Dark Lord and the Line of Kings restored.

            Brushing an errant strand of dark hair from said cheek, he rubbed it gently, the stinging sensation returning to his mind as if the actions of seven months ago were yesterday.  The images flashed through his mind, the anger and betrayal on her face as she turned away from him; the force with which he grabbed her left arm, spinning her towards him, before she slapped him sharply across the face.  The lord of Imladris had not been struck in such a manner, disregarding the days spent on the battlefield, since the infrequent physical battles with his long lost twin brother as a child.  A reddened outline of a hand shone brightly on his face as eyes cold and distant, whether from fear of past happenings or of recent betrayal he would probably now never know, regarded him for an instant as he released her arm and stumbled backwards, confounded and dismayed at the incident.           

            The dawn of the next morning found him in the private study of his room, had gently stroking what had turned into an ugly purplish bruise.  How he ended up there to this day he had no clue, but it was his eldest son that found him as such and had summoned Erestor and Glorifindel, friends and advisors through the ages past.  As they tended him, his younger son entered in a flurry announcing that she had gone.

            Snapping out of his reverie, Elrond Peredhil rose from bed, donning a robe to cover his sleeping breeches and headed to his balcony to see the first rays of the sun grace Arda with their light.  It was Elladan yet again who found him.  It seemed that the elder twin, be it his brother, Elros, or his son, Elladan, that always took care of the younger, though his twins seemed to rely on each other, two halves to one soul.  That was why he was so reluctant to agree with the plan the eldest twin had contrived, but youngest had presented to him.  A second sound of footsteps, those of the twin he had recently thought of, joining that of his brother's as they made their way to his balcony.

            "What say you, Ada?" Elladan asked, coming to the side of his father.

            'Aye.  We mush be ready to leave after breakfast," Elrohir added, coming to Elrond's other side.

            In that moment, one would think themselves intoxicated or half-sleep to see the three, very similar elves before them.  Unbound deep brown hair fell just to the bottom of the should blades, while grey sleeping breeches covered their lower halves, as only different colored robes distinguished them as individuals.  With their backs turned, even to the elven eye the royal males of Imladris could not be told apart, unless, to be politically correct, one noted that Elrohir was half a hair taller and Elladan a half a hair shorter than their father.

            "I will do it," Elrond replied breaking the stillness between them, "Though I do not know what else would compel me to go along with this half baked plot."

            "Do not call such a plot half bake, unless you wish to say that of yourself," Elladan joked, grinning warmly.  

Elrond retuned the grin and turned to face both his sons, then whispering half to himself, "Two so akin to one another, yet also akin to me.  What a strange twist of fate this is."

"Ada, if it were not, we would not be able to pull this off.  Everyone has said that it is hard, near impossible to tell us apart in dim light," Elrohir commented, "Come, let us go and make things ready."

The three left Elrond's balcony heading to the twins adjoined rooms.  Elrond assumed the place of Elladan as the brothers briefed him on the more subtle aspects of Elladan's attitude.  With that done, the true Elladan left from his own room, heading to his father's.  Elrohir soon followed from his own and the second Elladan traced the path of the others.  TI was lucky that the few servants about at this hour were in the kitchen, for they would surely have notice the three sons of Elrond, two both bearing the mannerisms of Elladan.  In Elrond's quarters, two Elladans shortly became one as the Lord of the Valley 'returned.'

"Well, Ada," Elrohir addressed the one being adorned the mithrell circlet of office, "Brother we must head to breakfast.  It is our first and last test if we fail."

"Aye, Glorifindel will have my, err, your head if he found out," Elrond turned Elladan mused as they started down the corridors to the dining halls.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, neither advisors nor servants noticing the change in their Lord, nor his sons.  If one thought them quiet, it could simply be attributed to retrospection on the day's past events of a year ago.  Before the twins took off with Glorifindel and the other troops, their father requested a moment in private with them.

"Take care that you do not arouse Erestor's suspicions overly much.  Do not tell him anything unless absolutely necessary," the older twin said.  "IT will be difficult for you to have to fool all of Imladris."

"No.  I fear you two have the harder task," Imladris's Lord replied, "A valley of citizens, quite simple compared to fooling Glorifindel, Aragorn and Arwen, individually and inevitably all at once."

"I can convince Arwen not to speak of this, never fear, but I will need a moment.  Just remember why we've done this," Elrohir put in as the tree embraced and headed to the courtyard to begin their performances.

The detailed border control went without incident and Glorifindel and the twins headed to Gondor as planned.  Once there, things went better than expected.  Elrohir took Arwen aside and explained the current situation and events she had not witnessed after returning to Gondor eight months ago.  Arwen had not approved of her father's dealing with Her.  It was not the memory of her mother Celebrian, but the fact that She was a human.  The fact that her husband Aragorn was a human, though of the long lived Numorean blood, he would ultimately die.  That was a bitter point of discord between father and daughter: the double standard.  Both hypocrites for condemning the paths which they both trod, one long ago imprinted into their blood, mortal love.

They should have all known better when she easily agreed, but they didn't.  As Aragorn left to make a visit to Rohan with his brothers and Glorifindel, Arwen gave a smile frightfully like that of her grandmother, Galadriel, Lady of Light, but it was unseen by any of the departing travelers.

It was in Rohan that they found her, at work that she had discovered joy in once again, as a stable hand.  Though her pay was meager, it was enough, for she supplemented it by riding out as a messenger.  She was one of the most trustworthy in the Mark, one deemed so by the Lord of the Land of Horses after hearing her tale in detail, well mostly.  The entire truth surrounding her departure from Imladris had never been disclosed.

She had made an effort to avoid them, managing to be sent on an errand to a nearby town for a few days.  But it was not long enough for upon departure of the Gondorian king and his elven companions, their paths crossed at the inn they had first seen each other at.

            "Please, just come and speak with us, just once," Elrohir begged, beginning to think that his brother would never discern his presence.  At last Elladan made his presence known and began talking with her.  The conversation grew tense and Aragorn, seeking the solitude that the area behind the stables usually granted at night was drawn quickly there, at the sound of angry voices.

            "Luthorein, please," Elladan said grabbing her arm as his brother simultaneously moved to block her path.  Both froze as she remember the feel of his arm around hers, his lips, his hair everything down to their last meeting.

"Elrond!" she gasped.

"What, my Lady......you've…Luthorein!" the normally articulate King of Gondor blurted as he  realized what was taking place.  Emerald green eyes, hard as the stones themselves met his eyes, as curly auburn hair wiped about her face.  His eyes flicked to the elf holding Luthorein, as he whispered, "Ella- Ada?"

Glancing at his twin, one elf spoke up, "Yes, Elladan is at home in Ada's stead.  It was better that way."

"But why?"

"Because I realized I made a mistake and shouldn't have thrown away my second chance at love or my third for that matter," Elrond replied looking as Luthorein.

Her eyes softened as the truth of his words displayed in his eyes were reflected in his heart, "You love me?"

"Yes, very much," an all too familiar feminine voice stated from the shadows.

"Oh! My Lady.  I'm sorry about your horse.  I will- "

A wave of the hand brought Luthorein's rambling to a halt as the hooded figure stepped out from the shadows of the stable and removed their hood.

"Arwen!" they all gasped.  Glaring at her husband to keep him silent the she-elf continued, "Ada, Luthorein I've had a lot of time to think.  When I said those things months ago, I was angry.  Ada, I wanted you to pay for what you had done to me; to feel what I felt when you sent Estel away.  But it seems that if loving those that truly hold our hearts is a sin, it is one passed down truly through our half-elven line.  

"Uncle Elros loved the Edain enough to choose a mortal life, as did I but we all chose to love the Edain for themselves, their spirit, and things they can teach us.  And for loving us for our selves.  I am the daughter of my father and should not make him pay for making the same decision as I and following his heart.  He allowed me to follow mine, though it broke his.  Until you came along.  Luthorein, I can only ask for your forgiveness.  I shouldn't have meddled in affairs that were not my own."

Luthorein slipped from Elrond's grasp to give Arwen a hug.  An unspoken message passed between them, one that only the women understood.

"Come, let us go inside and discuss this, "Luthorein said smiling as she held out her hand to Elrond.  Taking it, he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, one she responded to with equal vigor.  Elrohir cleared his throat repeatedly until the lovers stopped and looked at him.

"I think that discussion should take place later."

            "Elrohir, don't think that I can't punish you," Elrond replied a glimmer in his eyes.

"No, I don't think he does," Aragorn interjected smirking, "Technically, you are equals, Princes of Rivendell.  The Lord of Rivendell is not here, but in Rivendell until further notice and that being the case, I am of highest rank here."

The elves all arched eyebrows at him waiting for further explanation.

"I am the King of Gondor, king mind you."

"Yes and I am it's Queen, "Arwen chimed in, "And I would strongly suggest that you lords head inward with out further ado, lest I see fit to find some forms of punishment, such as a familiar golden haired balrog slayer."

A few weeks later in Imladris, the take was related in its entirety to Glorifindel and Erestor.  Arwen had left the next morning for Gondor after a late night with Luthorein.  Glorifindel, they did not choose to enlighten, save for the fact that the twins had convinced Luthorein to return with them.  Needless to say, Elrond, once returned to his proper station, was beset by both his advisors while practicing one afternoon in the armory.  After wrestling him to the ground, they grabbed him and dunked him in the nearest fountain.  Both promptly took flight with a dripping Elrond quickly on their heels.  Elladan and Elrohir could only laugh as the elder elves behaved like elflings. 

"Well brother, you wished to play Lord of Imladris, now's your chance," Elladan teased as his brother rolled his eyes.

The rift between Luthorein and Elrond quickly healed, although she was still adjusting to living with Elrond as Lord of Imladris and not as the stable hand he had introduced himself as that fateful day in the stable.  Smiling fondly to herself, she remembered those events as she brushed the silver band on her finger and leaned on the stall doorway watching her favorite mount much her hay.  A gentle had around her waist brought her back to reality as Elrond kissed her hairs.  The bay mare simply lifted her head and snorted, silently imploring the lovers to take their little tryst elsewhere.

Leading her for the stables, Elrond headed for a little used garden for some privacy.  "Remember our first time her, love," he whispered kissing her gently.

"Yes, you wanted to know my past, how I came to be with those brigands, being so young."

"Aye, and you never did answer me."

"Well it seems that 6,881 years has of extra experience has not taught you much about how to ask a woman her age."

"You are nineteen?" he said incredulously.

"More than old enough in the eyes of my people. But that's not the point, my lord.  I fear I must teach you some lessons on how to speak to women," She whispered brushing a kiss on a pointed are tip.

"Aye.  I seem to be backing, but tell me how about this?" he asked kissing her lips, then trailing kisses down her neck, his hands encircling her waist.  Soon all pretense was abandoned as the Lord of the Valley, yielded to the one who held a power greater that the One Ring, his heart.  There, under the moonlight with this father's star as witness, they asked the Valar for their blessing and Earendil's star twinkled brightly as he gave his blessing to his son and daughter in-law.  

Arwen and Aragorn were not surprised when they received the notice that the official binding ceremony had been pushed forward.  It was a joyous occasion, a few weeks later as the family reunited.  Fate would not see them together in Imladris again to celebrate glad tidings.  The Elves were leaving and when the last ship set sail, the Peredhil family waved their faithful advisors and last friends off, certain they would never see them again.

Elrond and Luthorein returned to what was left of Imladris.  The twins traveled the lands often on errands for their siblings and renewed the bond between the Eldar and the Edain.  It had been years since they had been in residence in Imladris.  Years turned into decades and though Elrond showed no sign of aging, his lady did.  Her emerald green eyes as bright as ever, but her hair had turned white and Elrond began to sense that her time was growing short.  As one of the Eldar, his worry turned to grief; he began to fade. Each night they shared the bed knowing that they may never see another sunrise.

************************************************************************

"Luthorein, I find it odd that they named her that," Elrohir stated.

"They chose well," Arwen replied, "For she filled the shoes of her namesake, reversing the past and ending it once and for all."

"Look at the sacrifice they made for us," Aragorn said.  He did not look any older than the day he first pledged his love for Arwen.  The wind blew through his hair as he leaned on the ship's rail.

"Valinor, I never thought to see it," Elladan sighed, "I just wished Ada was here.  Never would I have guessed that he would depart first."

He had to; he wanted us to live on.  Ada never truly wanted to leave Imladris.  It was his home."  Aragorn pulled his wife close as he took out the last words of their father and his lover:

_My children, _

_When you get this, we will have already passed on to the Halls of Mandos.  Luthorein will be with me always for we are bonded as only the Eldar can when blessed by the Valar.  This was our fate; our ancestor started it and it was ours to finish._

_You have pondered the name of Luthorein and I never could bring myself to tell you, but now I must.  Yes, she was named for Luthien Tinuviel, for her parents loved the song.  When Luthien made her choice it was written that on her second gracing of Arda, the cycle would reverse and end.  I always thought that it meant Arwen, my dearest Evenstar, but that wan not to be.  Arwen you are her likeness and made to carry on the legacy as is Aragorn, child of my heart.  You were sometimes more like Elros than I ever cared to admit._

_Luthorein is mortal, female; I of the Eldar, male.  To free my spirit first, set the prophecy in motion and I fulfilled my promise to my beloved.  I had always been there for her to come home to, waiting, and I was.  I do not imagine that she will last much longer without me.  Place her next to me so that we my guard Imladris forever, never to part._

_Elladan and Elrohir, you wonder why you were allowed to sail.  You filled the places of Elros and I.  Though I do not doubt that my brother will be in Valinor by now, it was not our fate to be together, it never has.  When Cirdan comes, take it without hesitation; this is my last request and gift to you.  Love well my children.  We will always watch over you._

_Ada___

Near the bottom of the tattered page in a shaky script lay the words of Luthorein.

_Never regret the choices you have made, nor ours.  Evenstar, light of your father's eyes, do not cause him grief with your tears.  I can feel your pain you hide for the others so well.  Remember._

_Aragorn, love her and well.  Your descendants will not fail you, so of Elrond and son of Aragorn.  Serve him well in Valinor, Estel, elf in human form.  So much of Elrond is in you and with that you carry him forever._

_Elrohir and Elladan, my truest friends and champions.  Thank you for returning me to my heart and making him see the light.  Together you will always thrive.  You have my eternal gratitude for allowing me to call you my sons._

_                                                                        Forever yours,_

_                                                                        Luthorein_

Whilst the three brothers gazed out at the sear reminiscing of their father, Arwen turned and headed to the other side of the ship.  She gave into her heart and took out the parchment she carried folded near her heart.

            _My dearest Arwen,_

_I know I do not have much longer, so I will write what your father left out.  As we were bonded as Eldar, I can feel it now, I am fading.  Whatever the Valar had planned, it is taking place, but you knew this already, blessed with some of your grandmother's foresight, Evenstar._

_In you, your father saw the history of your family, past, present, and future.  You are the likeness of Luthien Tinuviel gracing Arda once again, but you also bear the light of your mother Celebrian.  And the future, now the past.  He saw it when Aragorn first looked at you in the way of a lover, not a brother, that you would follow the bath of Elros.  He feared the doom of Luthien would be yours also.  But it was not to be._

_Luthorein, though your father offered a cursory explanation of my name that will satisfy your husband and brothers, it never will for you.  With the history flowing through your veins, you could not help but sense something was amiss.  _

_We are distant, ever so distant, relatives you and I; aye, even your father and I.  From the Edain side Beren's lines.  I was the last and I knew this from the start, though I never belived it.  It wasn't until I found him, eyes closed, breath shallow, that I truly knew.  He had caressed my face and he whispered, "It was true, all of it, always and forever, my darling.  They will live, all of them.  Our sacrifice is no in vain."_

_I felt his spirit leave; it was a part of mine.  I followed his wishes and then wrote this. _

_My hand is growing less steady, even now, but you had to know. You were never like Elladan and Elrohir, or Aragorn to me, children of my heart, but a sister; my twin.  You were her likeness, I her fate.  Remember this always._

She refolded the letter and slipped it back in place, in the folds of her dress as a lone tear slipped down her face. She would keep her father's legacy alive, shouldering the task of Lore Master.  Though she did not possess her father's voice or gift for the harp, that was Elrohir's and Aragorn's place, with Elladan's talent to heal, he would live on.  They would live on.

            The boat shuddered slightly as it docked.  The remaining Peredhil passed to Valinor and the age of the Elves was truly over.

            It is said that the Valley of Imladris still thrives, hidden from view, as a haven, for the horses Luthorein so loved.  Some say they are not beast, but the souls of lovers, together for eternity in peace. Luthorein and her lover, a master of the healing arts tend to them, granting sanctuary to all in need.

The End


End file.
